One Moment 1
by jhanlon
Summary: One moment could change everything for Addison Montgomery.. F/F Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

One Moment

As Kevin walked out her door, she cried a tear. Not for what she had with Kevin, but for what was lost long before. Before Kevin, before Pete, before her move to Los Angeles, before Alex, even before Mark came back into her life. The tear she cried was not even for her failed marriage to Derek. The tear was for one moment, seemingly ages away, one moment when Addison Forbes Montgomery was kissed with such love and adoring that her world could have stopped then and she would have known true happiness. One moment when everything seemed possible, one moment when she was loved for the sake of being loved not for who she was, one moment before the love she was given turned to distrust. The tear fell for what could have been, what should have been with Isobel Stevens.

The tear continued to slowly fall as a moonlit night came to her mind. A night unlike any other, the Seattle sky was clear, filled with stars, not a cloud to be seen. Addison was leaving Seattle Grace for the day when the intern approached her with questions about a case involving quintuplets they had been working on. Isobel Stevens had intrigued Addison from day one, she found her captivating and had longed know the intern on a more personal level, but what happened that night was so unexpected and yet so natural that it should have been expected. Addison couldn't tell you today what Izzie was asking her, but she could tell you just how the intern's eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the exact spot of the dimple in her check as she smiled, and how the slight wind blew the wisps of golden blond hair into her beautiful face. She could tell you how it was out of her control when her hand reached up to smooth the intern's hair back, how her fingers took on a life of their own as they ran down the blonde's cheek to her lips. And as the intern's lips parted in a sigh there was no stopping Addison's heart as she leaned in and claimed those lips as her own.

With tears flowing freely now, Addison remembers the intern's arms wrapping around her to pull her closer and deepen the kiss filling it with promise of forever. Addison had never felt so loved and wanted before, she never wanted this feeling to end. She had found where she belonged, in one moment she knew what her life had been missing. Lips against each other, tongues battling for entrance. Her breath ragged as Izzie pulled away just long enough to begin her assault on Addison's neck, her fingernails grazing over the resident's back. It was then, for just one moment Addison opened her eyes, bringing her back to the reality that they were standing in the entrance of Seattle Grace for any and all to see.

As quickly as the kiss had begun it stopped. Addison began leading an unsteady Izzie to the parking lot. Not a word was spoken between the two woman, it wasn't needed. They both knew their hearts had found their other half. As if agreeing, Addison led Izzie to her own car and got her seated in the driver's side. Leaning in and placing the briefest of kisses on the intern's lips Addison whispered, " after a few more days, after this case with the quints, when we aren't working as closely together, we will finish this. We be together Izzie, I promise you that." Addison had never meant any words as she did those whispered to her young intern and the response she got was worth more than could have ever been spoken. Izzie smiled, the biggest and brightest Addison had ever seen. Izzie's only reply was this smile, the smile that would haunt Addison everyday from that night on.

The next time she saw Izzie she was leaving her with the dying quint for the night, hoping that by the next morning Izzie would understand why she as the resident had to put the young intern through this pain. Walking out of the hospital knowing what was going to happen was one of the hardest things Addison had ever done before. Knowing that even though she was doing the right thing for the intern she very well could be doing the one thing that could push her new love away. All night she paced her hotel room, deciding to go to Izzie and tell her the truth and then changing her mind over and over.

When morning came and she found Izzie asleep her heart broke. Fear as to what would happen when the intern learned the truth came crashing around her. And when her fears became reality as Izzie yelled at her without the love showing in her eyes, Addison knew that she had lost the one thing her heart yearned for as quickly as she had found it, in one moment.

Time at Seattle Grace moved on, Izzie to Denny and Addison back to trying with Derek, knowing she could never make it work, her heart only longing for Izzie, the one she could never have. Watching Izzie after Denny's death, and having her marriage finally over Addison felt helpless and alone. Even though after time they would converse and occasionally work together, Addison never felt Izzie would allow her recapture the magic from that night. So assuming Izzie wouldn't want her she fell back into the old habits of 'whoever was there would do". So first there was Mark and then Alex, neither of them being what she wanted, neither of them able to make her feel. Finally unable to deal with life at Seattle Grace any longer she moved on to Los Angeles at her friend Naomi's request, and hoped to leave the feelings of longing and loss behind her in Seattle.

So here she was, alone again, tears still falling for the one person who could complete her. The one person she could never get over, the kiss that still burned her lips. The tears stopped falling as realization came to her in a flash. It was time, Addison Forbes Montgomery had reached the moment when she knew, she had to return to Seattle and try to reclaim what could have been, what should have been… Isobel Stevens.


	2. Chapter 2

One Moment 2

Standing on the walkway to Seattle Grace, Addison couldn't help but feel a combination of fear and excitement. She replayed the last two conversations she had before boarding the next plane out of Los Angeles. One with Naomi, and one with Richard Webber. Naomi was not exactly pleased with Addison's decision to take a leave and go back to Seattle, she felt Addison would be chasing a ghost, too much time had passed and more importantly, she made a commitment to the practice that she needed to standby. Though, after all was said and done Naomi did what every best friend does, she drove Addison to the airport, told her to speak and act from her heart, wished her luck, and told her she would always have a place at Oceanside Wellness. Chief Webber on the other hand couldn't have been happier, welcoming her back with open arms. He was getting one of his top surgeons, even if it turned out to be temporary, back at a time when Seattle Grace needed help the most. Addison had not reveled to the chief her real reason for returning, she just let him believe that she missed the action of daily surgeries and that Seattle Grace was where she belonged.

As for the real reason she was there, it was same reason she had left, Isobel Stevens. As excited as Addison was to see the beautiful intern, now doctor, she was sick with fear that not only could she be rejected by Izzie, but that Izzie could be with someone else.. Happily with someone else. Before Addison had left Seattle they had been on somewhat friendly grounds, brief conversations, Izzie even came to her for advice on her last brief trip to Seattle. Addison had remained distant that trip, kept the fence up around her heart, not allowing the blond to invade her soul again. It didn't work. Addison laughed to herself as she remembered how adorable Izzie looked sitting at the desk, her head hidden behind a bag of chips, not knowing what to do. Addison would have given anything at that moment, patient be damned, to take the young resident in her arms and tell her how much she missed her and how her heart longed for her. But she didn't. Addison, being Addison just bushed Izzie off as best she could, thinking it was for the best, the only way to keep her heart safe.

Well, now she was back. Back with determination. Safe was no longer a word she would use when it came to winning back Izzie Stevens. She knew what she wanted and when Addison Forbes Montgomery made up her mind to do something, it was done… obstacles look out. She would make Izzie realize they belonged together, whatever it took. All she had to do was walk through the entryway, the same entryway where Izzie kissed her that night, the kiss that Addison couldn't forget. Now if only she could make her feet move to take the last few steps into the hospital….

"Well hello Dr. Montgomery, I heard you were coming back to us for awhile, couldn't resist the lure of the OR, or did all that time in the sun finally get to you"?

At the sound of an actual voice outside her head Addison turned to see Miranda Bailey looking up at her with a big welcoming, almost knowing grin on her face. Feeling a few of her nerves leave her Addison gave on of her oldest friends a warm hug and replied, " I just missed all the excitement around here, not to mention I wanted to see a few familiar faces. So tell me, anything new here? Who is with who, but secretly with someone else?" Judging by the look on Miranda's face to her question, Addison knew that the resident knew she was looking for specifics. "Wondering about anyone in particular Addison? Maybe, your now ex, or the other ex who followed you here from New York, maybe the young resident who was blamed by the latter for chasing you away?" Addison couldn't help but laugh as she answered Bailey with a smile, "Nope, no one in particular. Just wondering what kind of gossip I had been missing out on". "Well okay then" Bailey went on, "lets get you back into the game, first we need to…."

Miranda's voice became muffled in Addison's head as out of the corner of her eye a blond ponytail caught her attention. There she was, walking towards the clinic, alone, beautiful still, Isobel Stevens. Just the sight of her made Addison's heart soar. Now was her chance, she would go to Izzie before word got out she was there. Start off slow, just say hello, see how she was, get a feel for what kind of reception she would receive from the young thought of Miranda still talking to her, Addison turned and began heading to where Izzie had stopped on her way to the clinic. It was then Addison noticed… Izzie was talking to someone. Addison looked around, there was no one. Who was Izzie looking at and talking to?? What was going on?

"Addison! What are you doing? You are going the wrong way, I know it hasn't been that long. And if you have already forgotten your way into the hospital maybe you should reacquaint yourself with an OR or two before you get started"! Miranda Bailey didn't know what to make of the usually sharp attending's odd behavior, but as she followed Addison's line of sight she saw it focused on Stevens. Stevens again talking to the air. Bailey had witnessed this herself a few times but had kept it quiet, choosing to monitor Stevens on her own rather than draw more attention to the young resident, she had already had her share of troubles at Seattle Grace. With a nudge, she got Addison's attention back, " I don't know what is going on there, it started a couple weeks ago. I don't think anyone else has noticed, I would appreciate it if you would respect my wishes and not repeat what you just saw." It wasn't a question, Bailey was looking out for the young resident, and for that Addison was grateful, so without another word she nodded her head in agreement and followed Bailey into the hospital to get herself settled. Addison herself however would be keeping a very close eye on Izzie to find out what exactly she had witnessed, because obviously there was a problem…. TBC


	3. Chapter 3

One Moment 3

"Come on Iz, let's just go back to the on call room … No one will miss you for just a few more minutes". Izzie shook her head and was about to reply when a slight breeze drifted by her carrying a scent of perfume she remembered all to clearly.. "Addison" she whispered into the wind. Turning to look around Izzie searched the figures and faces of everyone she could see. Looking for the tall, beautiful red head attending, she was disappointed not to find her. "Great so now, not only am I seeing a dead man, I am smelling the perfume of a woman who lives thousands of miles away, seriously, I need help." Izzie mumbled under her breath. "Come on Iz, you know I don't like it when you call me a dead man, and as for the perfume, well I am sure there are many women who wear that brand… and remember, it doesn't matter how low you talk, I will always hear you. Now how about that on call room?" "No, Denny, I have to open the clinic." Izzie replied while unlocking the door. "People will start to notice if I am always missing" Truth be told, just the scent of Addison's perfume had Izzie so overwhelmed with memories she couldn't have gone into any room, with anyone.

Izzie had always found Dr Montgomery (then Shepard) beautiful, there was something in the attending's eyes that called to Izzie on a deep level she hadn't known existed. Even if Meredith hated the "She-Shepard" Izzie always wanted to be on her service, wanted to work closely with her, not just to learn, but to breath her in. Then, one night when they were leaving at the same time it happened. Oh that kiss… when Addison's lips found hers, Izzie felt her heart take wings and soar. Lost in a daze of remembrance, Izzie didn't hear her pager go off. That night had ended with a promise of a future, "after the quints case", Addison had said they would be together. Thinking back on it Izzie could only wish she had forgiven the attending sooner. Yes, she had been hurt by the lie, betrayed by the one person she would have given her soul to. But, now in hindsight(which we all know is 20/20) Izzie knew it was her actions after the quints that pushed Addison away, she cut off Addison and in effect ruined any chance they had for that promised future.

"Izzie!" George O'Malley came running into the clinic. "Izzie, why aren't you answering your page? The chief wants to see all the residents now! Come on, we gotta go!" George knew his best friend had become a bit flighty and off recently, he wasn't sure what it was, but he was concerned. Izzie had been missing from rounds several times, and there were many mornings that the clinic didn't open on time, not to mention the few times he had seen her talking to herself as if there were really someone answering. He knew her second attempt at a relationship with Alex had not worked but he couldn't imagine that would have off-set her so badly. "Izzie! Come on!" "Okay, okay George hold on, I was just getting the clinic set for the day, my batteries must be low on my pager. Let's go"

Walking to the conference room with George rambling on about what the chief could possibly want Izzie was still lost in thought about Addison. " Iz, stop thinking about her, she is gone, I am here… I am here for you" Denny whispered in her ear. "Stop! Just stop. I can't deal with you right now, you need to just… go… please, go" Izzie replied a bit too loudly. That brought George to a complete stop, " Sorry Iz, I will go on without you, guess I will see you in there". And with that George took off running towards the conference room. Also, within earshot of Izzie's outburst Addison stood at the nurse's station reading over a chart for a possible patient. At the sound of the young resident's voice Addison had forgotten the chart and focused all her attention on Izzie. As if willing Izzie to see her, Addison watched as Izzie slowly turned her head and their eyes met. Eyes that had looked into each other with love, lust, and distance over the years were now open to each other as if for the first time. Izzie was the first to look away as she realized Addison was walking towards her. With her head turned down, Izzie felt the attending arrive in front of her, "What are you doing here Dr. Montgomery?"

The question rattled Addison for a moment, not the reaction she was hoping for from Izzie, but she forged ahead, slow be damned. "I am here for you Isobel Stevens". The attending continued in a whisper, "This is where you are, I want to be with you. And I will remain here until you realize what I already know, we are meant to be." Izzie could feel herself shaking from not only the attending's words, but just the nearness of her, and as she looked up into the blue eyes that were locked on her she knew the words spoken were true. "Iz, come on. Don't fall for this. I came back from the dead for you. I am the one who is here for you. Just walk away from her, you did it before, you can do it again." Denny's voice echoed over and over "I am the one here for you" in Izzie's head. It was too much, she just couldn't take it, the shaking became worse and Izzie felt her head begin to spin. She felt Addison's hands reach out to steady her, heard the concern in Addison's voice asking if she was okay, and as she fainted into the attending's arms Addison's voice was the one that took over in her head, "It's okay Izzie, it's going to be okay. Whatever is going on with you, we will get through. I am here now, I love you Isobel Stevens"


	4. Chapter 4

One Moment 4

The feeling of soft fingers on her face, butterfly kisses on her forehead, and a musk tinged with vanilla scent that was purely Addison were the first things Izzie became aware of as she started to awaken after passing out in the hospital hallway and into Addison Montgomery's arms. Before her eyes could fully open though a voice whispered in her ear, "Don't fall for it Iz, remember she left you by choice, I didn't. I died.. And now I am back for you". Denny. He was still here? Why was he here? Here she was lying in Addison Montgomery's arms and Denny was still talking to her, why?? Without realizing it, Izzie answered Denny softly, but loud enough for Addison to hear, "Please, please leave. I can't take it anymore. I don't know why you are here, but what I do know is that I don't love you and I can't take you being here any longer. Whatever this is or has been stops now, please."

The words that whispered out of Izzie's mouth were like a splash of cold water in Addison's face. With her lips still on Izzie's forehead Addison froze as she listened to Izzie speak. She didn't want her, she didn't love her. So much so that she actually wanted Addison to leave. Holding in the tears that were threatening to fall Addison gathered up enough strength to put on a brave face and look at Izzie. What she saw in the young resident's eyes scared her. It was as if Izzie wasn't even looking at her, but through her. As Addison tried to get Izzie's attention to ask if she was okay to stand the resident began speaking again this time right over Addison's shoulder, "go Denny, please leave, just go." Any thoughts Addison had about Izzie being okay to stand left her as Izzie passed out again in her arms. Denny? Izzie was talking to Denny? What the hell was going on? "Izzie, Izzie please wake up." The normally reserved attending had lost all composure at this point, tears running freely down her face, her emotions all over the place. "Get me a gurney now! And page Shepard!"

The residents and the chief had all heard Addison's cry for help and at once they filled the hallway looking down at Izzie passed out in the attending's arms. Miranda Bailey was the first to reach Addison's side and help her up as a few of the residents lifted Izzie onto the gurney that had finally arrived. As quietly as she could she asked, " what happened Addison?" Not able to take her eyes off Izzie being rolled down the hall and into a room, Addison answered as best she could, "I don't know Miranda. I don't know. First she passed out for brief moment, then when she came to she began talking to, well she began talking, and then she passed out again." "Who was she talking to Addison? You?" Bailey asked. Not knowing if she should tell Bailey who Izzie had been talking to kept Addison quiet about that detail for now and she simply replied, " I don't know. But I have to get to her Miranda, please." Seeming to understand Bailey started them both down the hall to the room they had moved Izzie into. Derek Shepard was already in the room examining Izzie. As he finished he turned to Addison, "Welcome back! Only a few minutes here and already trouble has started. Great Addie, just great." To anyone else this may have seemed harsh, but Addison saw the small grin and when Derek opened his arms she leaned into them with great appreciation. " Is she okay Derek? Please, tell me."

Still embracing his ex-wife Derek smiled, " Well nice to see you too. And from what I can tell she will be fine, just needs a bit of rest. I am having her sent for an MRI just to be sure, but I don't think we will find anything there." Releasing Addison he looked down at her, "Really Addie, it is good to see you, and I am happy you have decided to come back for awhile. I have to get back to another patient, we will catch up later." Turning to look at his intern as he began to leave the room, " be sure to page me when her results are back in."

As the intern continued with Izzie, Addison sat down in the chair next to the bed and just gazed at the now peaceful looking Izzie. Bailey never being one to miss anything watched with fascination as she saw the concern and love shining in Addison's eyes. " We really don't have anything here for you today Addison, why don't you stay here with Stevens and make sure she gets the attention she needs. For some reason I think you might be just the right person for that job, you also might just be the person she wants to see when she wakes up." Hearing the sincerity in Miranda's voice, Addison just gave her friend a grateful nod and turned her attention back to the resting blond.

A short while later Addison was startled when a young faced intern entered the room. "Hi, you must be Dr. Montgomery, I have heard all about you, I'm Lexie Grey, and I will be taking Izzie down for her MRI. We shouldn't be gone long, why don't you go stretch your legs and get some coffee, you look exhausted." All Addison could do was chuckle a bit, " Grey, huh? As in Meredith Grey?" At the intern's nod Addison continued, " How is Meredith these days? I haven't seen her since I have been back?" "Oh, she is fine, you know Derek moved in with her a while ago, they seem to be doing great now." "Well, isn't that something," Addison replied with a grin. As Lexie was preparing to wheel Izzie out she looked back over her shoulder at the attending, " Really, we will be at least an hour or so, you should take a walk, get some fresh air or something.. You don't look too good. I will page you when she is back in her room." This time Addison actually let out a full laugh, and holding out her hands in surrender, " Okay, okay Lexie Grey, I will go for a bit. Be sure to page me though when she is done."

Figuring coffee was her best bet, Addison headed down towards the cafeteria only to be met once again by Miranda Bailey. "Okay Addison, you want to tell me what is really going on with your return to Seattle Grace? I have seen the way you look at Stevens, and what I want to know is this… Are you going to hurt that girl? She has been through enough and doesn't need you flying back here to break her heart and then leave again." If anyone else had spoken to Addison in such a manner she would have lashed out at them, but this was Miranda, and Addison knew she was just looking out for the young resident. "I love her, Miranda," Addison spoke softly, " I have for a very long time. I came back because I want to see if she returns that love and if we can have a chance. I will do everything in my power to protect her, not hurt her in anyway. On that you have my word." Hearing and feeling the true emotions behind Addison's words, Bailey had only one response, " Okay then, coffee?" And with that the two old friends went to a table where Addison began to fill Miranda in on her time in LA, and the moment she made the final decision to come back to Seattle Grace.

Now awake and on her way back to her room, Izzie was a tad confused as to what had gone on. She looked up at Lexie and asked, " Is Dr. Montgomery here?" "Yeah, she is and she is waiting for me to page her once you are returned to your room." Izzie smiled at the interns response and then had a thought, "Could you please not page her? I will page her myself when I am ready, I just need a few minutes to myself." The scared look on Lexie's face made Izzie laugh, " Don't worry, you won't get in trouble Lexie, I promise. I will handle Dr. Montgomery." "Well okay Izzie, if you say so" Lexie answered nervously and left Izzie alone in her room.

After a few moments to be sure she was alone Izzie whispered, "Denny, Denny are you here? I know you are. We need to talk." "Hey Blondie, about time you woke up, now move over so I can get in there with you." "No Denny. You need to leave, for good. I am asking you to leave. Addison is here, she loves me, and we both know I love her. Please Denny, go. Don't make this any harder on either one of us. I don't know if I will ever understand why I have been seeing you, but it is time for it to stop." "Aww, Iz come on? Is that what you really want?" Denny didn't need Izzie to answer him, he saw it in her eyes. " Okay Izzie Stevens, I wish you luck with your redheaded woman, but if you ever need me again, just call my name and I will be there for you." As Denny spoke the last few words he faded away and Izzie knew this time, he was gone. Before paging 'her redheaded woman', Izzie took a moment to calm herself and try to smooth her unruly blond hair. "Ahh, the hell with it" and with that she grabbed the phone to page for Addison….TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

One Moment 5

When Addison's page went off she had been so intent on listening to Miranda tell her about the odd episodes she had witnessed of Izzie talking to the air over the past couple weeks she jumped and spilt both hers and Miranda's coffee. Looking at the pager she saw it was for Izzie. Giving a quick apology to Miranda and shaking what coffee off herself she could, she hurried up the stairs and down the hall to Izzie's room. Expecting to see Derek or at least an intern with Izzie, she was a tad shocked to find Izzie alone. Addison could only stop and stare at what was before her. Sitting up in the hospital bed with her hair askew, skin pale and streaked from tears, there Izzie was, giving her a shy crooked smile, it was the most beautiful thing Addison had seen in long time.

"Hi Dr. Montgomery, thank you for catching me, twice even, when I passed out" It was just a hushed whisper that Addison had to strain to hear coming from Izzie, "I don't know what came over me and I'm sorry that was how you first got to see me, I have just been so tired lately and…" Addison silenced Izzie with the touch of her fingers to the residents lips. "First off, no more Dr. Montgomery, please call me Addison. Secondly, we will find out if it was just fatigue that caused you to pass out or not with your test results" Even as she spoke the words to the young resident Addison prayed that the tests wouldn't reveal anything else. " And last but not least, you don't have to thank me for catching you Isobel Stevens. I want nothing more than you in my arms." Fresh tears started to shine in Izzie's eyes and as Addison went to wipe them away they were startled by a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies," Derek entered the room with a confused look at the sight before him. "I thought you would want to know how the tests came back. You are going to be fine Izzie, just get a little rest and try to eat a bit more. From what I can see you are just completely run down. I would like to keep you here overnight just for observation. I would send you home, but both Meredith and I are working tonight and I don't think you want to be left with Karev." "Please Dr, Shepard let me go home, I will be fine, and I promise I will eat and stay in bed. I don't want to stay here, please?" Izzie pleaded with Derek looking from him to Addison for help. Seeing that Derek wasn't going to let Izzie go home alone Addison stepped in, " What if she comes home with me for tonight? I don't have anything more here until tomorrow, so I can watch over her for the night. If that is acceptable to you Dr. Stevens?" Watching the smile that lit up the resident's face, Derek couldn't help but laugh and shrug his shoulders in response, "Okay, you go with Dr. Montgomery, but you need to rest Izzie." At Izzie's nod of acceptance Derek began filling out the discharge paperwork, "Dr. Montgomery, could you walk me to the nurse's station? I would like to go over a few things with you before you leave." Addison knew she didn't need to be told how to take care of a patient, so this could only be one thing, questions from Derek about her return to Seattle, and what he had just walked in on.

As Addison joined Derek in the hall she cut him off before he could even start, " I am here because I missed this place. I am helping her because she is my friend, and that is what friends do right?" She should have known this wouldn't fool her ex-husband, but Addison didn't want everyone to know her feelings for the resident until she knew if Izzie returned those feelings. "Friends Addie? Since when have you and Stevens been friends?" "Look Derek, I am trying something new this time. I have always enjoyed Izzie, and I figure there should be no issue with our being friends, since you are living with a bunch of residents yourself I hear. Now please, may I have her discharge papers so I can get her out of here, feed her, and into a more comfortable bed?" "Fine Addie, here you go." Taking the papers away from Derek, Addison turned to go back into Izzie's room only to then hear over her shoulder, " Hey Addie, did you get a hotel room with two beds this time?" This caused Addison to blush, she hadn't even thought about that, so she didn't respond and just continued her way back to Izzie with the sound of Derek's laughter behind her.

After a quick stop at Meredith's house so Izzie could pick up a few things, they were on their way to Addison's hotel. Both women were quiet, Izzie still a little weary from earlier and Addison lost in thought about the sleeping arraignments. She knew all she wanted was to hold the young resident throughout the night, but what would Izzie want? Maybe she should just plan on sleeping on the couch and let Izzie have the bed to herself? 'This is crazy, its like I am 12 again with my first crush' the attending thought to herself. When they got to the hotel, Addison led Izzie to the elevator, "Would you like to get something to eat in the dining room or order up to the room? Either is fine with me Izzie, as long as you eat." "Can we just order in? I really don't feel much like being out tonight, I would rather just be with you, I have missed you Addison." As the words were spoken, Izzie had taken Addison's hand in her own causing the older woman to look down at their entwined hands and then into Izzie's eyes. The love she saw in those eyes was the same she had seen that night in the entryway years ago, and just as on that night she was powerless to stop her hand from touching the silken blond hair. This night though it was Izzie who first traced her fingers along Addison's lips, feeling their softness, hearing Addison's breathing deepen, Izzie closed the small gap between them and kissed Addison as if no time had passed between them. Silken tongues traced the others lips demanding entry, hands found their ways into both red and blond hair alike, and just as Izzie managed to get Addison against the elevator wall…Ding, the elevator came to a stop to allow other patrons on. Separating as quickly as possible each woman took a different side of the elevator, each one breathing raggedly, but each one smiling at the other as they waited to reach Addison's floor….TBC


	6. Chapter 6

One Moment 6

'Well so much for slow', Addison chuckled to herself as she watched the hotel elevator continue up to her floor. Across the elevator Izzie could only hungrily stare at the woman she never thought she would see again, let alone have a second chance with, and now here she was. Just a few feet away, elegant and beautiful as before, auburn hair slightly disheveled, her bottom lip caught in her teeth, and her ocean blue eyes, eyes that now were glued to the numbered buttons as they lit up each floor they passed by. As if she could feel Izzie's eyes burning her, Addison turned to look at the younger woman and what she saw in the chocolate brown eyes across from her took her breath away from her. The normally calm, cool, and collected attending took a quick glance at the other quests in the elevator, hoping that no one had noticed the sheer look of lust on Izzie's face. Assuming by the knowing smile on Izzie's face, Addison realized she must have a very similar look adorning her own face. 'I can't let this happen, can I? We need to talk, we need to take things slow, she has to know I want, I want, oh hell I want her', Addison's mind was reeling. 'How many more floors? Only two?? I really don't know if this is such a good idea ,we would be rushing, I don't want her to regret anything.' Then as the elevator announced that they had reached her floor, she watched as Izzie stepped out and held her hand out for Addison to take, all thoughts stopped then except for one, 'Oh but I do love her'.

They continued down the hall to Addison's room in silence, still hand in hand, both stealing looks at the other. Addison began to slow as they reached her room and turned to Izzie, " Izzie, you know we can leave tonight at just the kiss in the elevator. I have no expectations of you". Even as Izzie moved closer to her Addison continued, "We haven't even talked about anything, and I know you have had a tiring day. We can just order up some dinner, you must be hungry by now, and rela.." The kiss that cut her off let Addison know that Izzie was hungry. For the second time in less than ten minutes Addison found herself against a wall. Izzie's lips were hard and demanding at first, then softening as Addison responded. Tongues like velvet stroked against each other, soft moans came from both women as hands began to travel into hair and around backs. Like the night long before it was Izzie who broke away, this time first to nibble at, then to whisper in Addison's ear, "Open the door Addison, I want you and if you don't open the door soon, I will have you here in the hallway". It didn't take long for the words to penetrate Addison's hazy mind, so doing as told she turned and let them into her room. This time though, as she closed the door, it was Izzie who found herself gently pinned by the older woman. Tracing the hollow of Izzie's throat with her tongue then moving up to softly kiss her neck, Addison was lost in the sensations of soft skin, slightly sweet and salty taste, and the vibrations against her lips of Izzie's moans. As she felt Izzie move her hands out of her hair and begin to undo the buttons to her silk top, Addison had to physically move herself away. 'This is crazy it can't be like this? Can it?' She thought to herself.

Feeling Addison's warmth move away from her, forced Izzie to open her eyes, and what she saw on the attending's face confused her. Addison looked, well she looked scared. "What is it Addison? Did I do something wrong?" When Addison didn't answer right away, Izzie herself felt her nerves slipping, "Please tell me what is going on Addison?" The words trembled out of Izzie so quietly Addison had to move closer to the younger woman to hear them. "Nothing is wrong Izzie, I want this, I want you.. Believe me when I tell you that. I don't want us to rush through this. We really do have so much to talk about, and today.. You really do need to eat and rest after today. We have all night Izzie, please let me order you some dinner and get you changed into something other than those scrubs you have been in all day?" Without even realizing it Addison had been stroking Izzie's face with her fingertips causing the young woman to tremble and have to really try to focus on Addison's words. Catching the attending's fingers, Izzie put them to her lips and slowly started licking them, this action was all it took to break Addison's reserve as she moved back into Izzie for another breathtaking kiss. When the two women broke apart this time though, Izzie decided to give Addison a break and agreed she was hungry so they might as well order.

While Addison ordered dinner for the room, Izzie excused herself to go change. When she got into the bathroom she was not happy with what she had chosen in haste for sleepwear, an old pair of navy sweatpants with holes in both knees and a pink 'hello kitty' t-shirt that had seen many better days. 'Great!' She thought to herself, 'here I am with one of the most elegant and striking women I have ever met and I get to parade around like this, seriously Isobel Stevens, what were you thinking when you packed?' Shoving her dirty scrubs into her bag, Izzie decided to make the best of it and hope Addison found her attire cute instead of a turn off. Giving her blond hair a brush she gave herself a pep talk in the mirror, 'Don't ruin this Stevens, let her know you love her. You have always loved her.' One more quick look in the mirror and Izzie returned to the main part of the hotel room with a shy smile on her face. Only to be caught by blue eyes that held her own with an intensity she had never felt. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever know Izzie" Addison couldn't take her eyes off Izzie and felt herself being drawn closer to the blond, and this time she had no intention of stopping. As Addison got closer all thoughts of holy sweats and hello kitty left the blonds mind, and she reached out and pulled the red head the last few steps…. TBC??


	7. Chapter 7

One Moment 7

Addison Forbes Montgomery had never been one to let anyone take control of her, never. It simply wasn't done, until this very moment. Addison could do nothing but take in Izzie as the young woman pulled her ever closer. What was really just a matter of seconds felt like a lifetime as Addison started at the slightly messed blond hair, down to eyes that to anyone else may just seem brown with hints of green around the irises, but to Addison they were a lifeline. Continuing the path down Addison was enthralled by the t-shirt that clung tightly to Izzie, so captivated that she didn't even realize her hand had reached out to run its fingers from the exposed collarbone down to trace the outlined breast, watching as the nipple hardened before her causing Izzie to moan. Still of its own accord her hand found its way to the curve of a hip. The sweats Izzie had on sat low and allowed Addison a glimpse of skin so smooth her fingers had to feel, grazing across Izzie's midsection her fingers stopped and traced circles around the most perfect belly button she had ever seen. Feeling the trembles, and hearing the quickened breath from Izzie caused Addison to tear her gaze away from what her hand was doing and look into eyes that had darkened with want.

"Please Addison…." With those two words Addison was in control again, the kiss that followed was one of want and need, lips against lips, tongues sliding over one another. As Izzie wound her fingers in the satiny auburn hair Addison began a fiery trail of licks and nips down along her neck to the collarbone her fingers had moments ago explored. As her hand pulled away the Hello Kitty t-shirt, Addison's mouth followed the curve of Izzie's collarbone to her shoulder. The fingers that were still tracing the belly button returned to the curved hip and began their travel back up, this time sliding under fabric feeling the tight muscles under soft skin ripple with pleasure only serving to fuel the exploration. When Addison's fingers found their way back to Izzie's breast her mouth became jealous as she felt the nipple once again harden at her touch. Needing to be closer to the heat radiating from Izzie, Addison broke away from the blonde's neck and shoulder. Looking into the desire filled eyes before her Addison used her free hand to begin pulling off the now offending t-shirt. As the opposite breast became visible it was only seconds before Addison had her mouth at the nipple, tracing her tongue around it, flicking it, and softly sucking it into her mouth, moaning as she felt it harden against her tongue. Izzie was lost, the sensations Addison was causing to run through her body were unlike anything she had felt before. She was trembling so severely she didn't think she could stand much more of this sweet torture and still remain standing. With her hands still in the red hair she could only pull Addison closer for support. As if knowing what Izzie needed, Addison removed the fingers still on her breast and wrapped her arm around the blonde's back.

KNOCK KNOCK.."Room Service!" Startled once again the two women jumped. This time however Izzie let out a growl of frustration, that even as Addison was trying to get her own lustful feelings settled, made the red head chuckle. "I can't believe you are laughing! Seriously Addison! Go get dinner brought in here, and get back to it!" The outraged look on Izzie's face and this statement just made Addison laugh harder, which earned her a swat on the ass. " Go Addison, now!" "Well okay, but you may want to adjust yourself before I get to the door," Addison threw over her shoulder, causing Izzie to look down at herself half naked and quickly pull her t-shirt back into place just as Addison opened the door and allowed the tray of food to be brought into the room. Quickly thanking and tipping the attendant, Addison ushered him out of the room and turned back to Izzie, who was still trying to calm her breathing however her eyes were still filled with desire. "Hungry Izzie?" Addison asked, with a raised eyebrow and a slightly husky voice as she walked back towards the blond. "For you, yes." Izzie answered until Addison was standing before her with the scent of food following her, causing her stomach to growl with actual hunger. Looking down at her stomach and then sheepishly back up at Addison, Izzie asked, "Umm, just what did you order for dinner? Cause it smells really good."

"Come on, sit down and eat. Like I said before we have all night Izzie, and you do need to eat." Addison took Izzie's hand and led her to a table in the room just big enough for two people to eat at. "I didn't know what you would want so I just had them bring up an assortment. You have burgers and fries, pizza, nachos, fresh fruit, and salad? Anything sound good?" "All of it, actually. I didn't realize how hungry I really was. Sorry Addison, I don't mean to ruin anything." The look of sincerity and doubt on the young woman's face broke Addison's heart. Kneeling down in front of her, Addison took Izzie's hands and looked up into her eyes, " Please don't apologize to me, you have nothing to be sorry about. You passed out twice today, you weren't allowed to eat so you could go through a bunch of tests, I have no idea how long you had been at the hospital before that. Add on top of all that, this thing with us and I am surprised you are not already asleep." As she continued to look up into the eyes that held her future Addison saw tears start to glisten.

"What is it Izzie?"

"Is that all this is for you? A thing? I just need to know Addison, I have missed you so very much and I know I should have understood after the quints, we were going to be together you promised, but I was hurt and stubborn. And then you left. I haven't been able to forget you Addison, I have tried, believe me I have… but it is you, only you I want. I love you, I am in love with you Addison and if this is just 'a thing' for you, please tell me now so I can walk away with some pride."

As Addison continued to listen to Izzie she felt her own tears flowing down her face. "Listen to me Izzie, this is not just a thing for me. I have never forgiven myself for what I did to you, to us, with the quints case. I have also never been able to forget you, you woke me up Izzie. Made me realize what I wanted, what I could have. I ruined that. Maybe I should have tried harder after the quints, but I just figured you needed time and space. So I went back to life as it was hoping one day you would once again look at me the way you did that night in the entryway. Then came Denny and I, well I just assumed you moved on. From there it just got harder for me to be around you. When he died and I saw the pain you were in it broke my heart. Then George, yes I knew it was George you were talking about. I just couldn't take it anymore. I was trying to get over you as well Izzie. Derek, Mark then Alex. Even in LA. But nothing, no one worked. You own my heart Izzie, if you will have it, it is yours." TBC


	8. Chapter 8

One Moment 8

Hours before her alarm went off Addison Montgomery was awake, very awake. Laying next to her with one hand cradling her breast and one leg nestled between her own was a sleeping Izzie Stevens. With her sleeping beauty in her arms Addison went over the past night in her head…

She had offered her heart to the young woman and Izzie had accepted without hesitation by dropping to her own knees to face Addison and whisper one word, 'Yes'. Izzie had then captured Addison in a kiss that stole the breath from her. It did not however end Izzie's rumbling stomach, so Addison pulled the hungry blonde up and sat her at the table, "Please just eat Izzie." Addison couldn't help but to chuckle remembering the look on Izzie's face as she replied with wiggling eyebrows," oh, but Addison, I intend to", and with that she started picking bits of just about everything on the tray and devouring them as if she hadn't eaten in weeks instead of just a day. Addison herself was still too nervous to even think of eating so she made a good show of picking at a bit of fruit for a few minutes. Her fingertips could still feel the smooth skin they had just recently explored, her lips and tongue could still taste the sweet and salty taste that was Izzie, well as much of Izzie as she had gotten to. Unable to continue to focus on the food in front of her, Addison told Izzie to continue eating, she was going to shower and get changed. Leaning into the blonde for one more kiss, she whispered "I won't be long. Make yourself as comfortable as you want."

After a quick shower Addison changed into a pair of blue silk pajamas, gave herself a once over in the mirror, thanked whoever it was that was allowing her this second chance at love with Izzie, and left the bathroom to find her young beauty. She was surprised to find the table empty, but with a quick look at the bed she found Izzie. Curled around one of Addison's pillows, still on top of the covers, navy sweats removed, looking as peaceful as Addison could ever remember seeing anyone was her Izzie. Not having the heart to wake her, Addison grabbed a throw blanket off the couch and covered Izzie planting a soft kiss to the blonde's temple before sitting down on the couch to just watch the woman she loved sleep. Watching the rise and fall of Izzie's breathing was hypnotic for the attending and she soon found herself drifting off. Finally giving up the fight she slowly climbed into the bed next to Izzie trying not to wake her. Even in sleep though Izzie had other ideas, her body immediately curled into Addison's rather than the pillow. Her hand rising up the silk top to rest on Addison's heartbeat, which was now rapidly beating and of it's own accord her bare leg slid up Addison's to rest itself between the attending's. Then as if it were second nature a still sleeping Izzie raised her head and softly kissed Addison murmuring, "goodnight Addie, I love you". Somehow, after a few minutes Addison calmed her body and heartbeat and fell into her own slumber.

A matter of hours later though she was woken when Izzie half asleep still, climbed under the blankets with her and reclaimed her position half a top Addison. Only this time instead of her heart, Izzie's hand found Addison's breast and her fingers took on a life of their own. Tracing around the nipple until Addison thought she would scream from the sheer ecstasy and frustration of it. Thinking 'well this can't get any worse', Addison could barely hold in her moan and didn't know what to do when instead of fingers she felt Izzie's warm mouth surround her nipple. It was torture, delicious torture. Then as quickly as it started it stopped, Izzie's hand stilled now just cupping the breast, her head back on Addison's shoulder. So here she was hours before she had to be up and Addison didn't see any possibility of going back to sleep after that.

It was then the body beside hers began moving over her, "Did I wake you Addison? I didn't mean to, I woke up and was chilly. So I only meant to get under the covers with you and I had been so comfortable before so I tried to get back into the same position, and well, you see that didn't happen cause I found something much more appealing." With that said, Izzie bent her head to take the still hard nipple back into her mouth through the silk top. Holding herself over Addison with one hand, Izzie trailed her free hand down to the silk shorts waistband. Sliding her fingers just under the band Izzie began tracing downward, back and forth with her nails. Raising her face to Addison's, Izzie leaned down and kissed her way to Addison's ear, "Sorry I fell asleep earlier, please make no mistake, I want you Addison." The warm breath and the heat of the whispered words in her ear in addition to the attention her body was getting from the blonde was almost too much for Addison to take. She had never felt this kind of wanton desire before. Her own hands were everywhere on Izzie, one pulling the younger woman as close as possible. The other touching every inch of the woman above her, moving down from hardened nipples, grazing soft skin until her fingers met the obstacle of Izzie's panties, which were quickly pushed down. Sliding into the heat of Izzie, feeling Izzie tremble above her, moaning cries into her neck, Addison knew she was forever lost. Then, with tears in her eyes Izzie raised her head, "look at me Addison, I want to be looking in your eyes" and as Izzie moved into her, Addison cried out in pleasure, her back arching off the bed, her nails digging into the blonde's back, her own tears of joy now falling, she never once lost eye contact with the woman who would forever own her.

When Addison's alarm went off, duel groans were heard coming from what appeared to be one body under the covers. At some point during the past few hours positions had been changed so that Addison's head was now resting on Izzie's stomach, with one of the blonde's legs wrapped around her back. Wearily she moved up to be face to face with Izzie, who looked as if she were already back to sleep. "Hey, Izzie, I have to get up and get ready. I have to be in today." The only answer she received was a low groan from the blonde. "Izzie, come on wake up for one second…" This not working Addison moved on to plan B. Taking one of the blonde's nipples in her mouth, Addison first ran her tongue around it, eliciting a moan from the blonde, then gave it a small bite…"Addison!" The attending began laughing at the now awake resident. "Not funny Addison Montgomery, if you are going to start that, then don't even think I am going to let you leave this bed without finishing!" "Izzie, I have to go in today. I have a case. Not all of us got a couple days off simply from being exhausted you know." Addison teased but she knew Izzie would be better off resting than she would back at the hospital. "Very funny Addison, but you know maybe if I had some warning a certain red headed attending was going to be coming back to town I wouldn't have been so shocked I passed out." Both women knew it wasn't exhaustion or Addison's return that were to blame for Izzie passing out, but neither were ready to talk about anything more serious. "Fine, fine.. Maybe I should have called…anyways, listen, stay here. Order up some food, get some rest, please Izzie. I will be back just as soon as I can and we will have a nice dinner together. Sound okay?" Already laying back down and cuddling under the covers Izzie just nodded her head, "mmhmm… say goodbye before you leave."

Even before Addison had finished getting ready Izzie was out like a light. Lightly brushing strands of blonde hair back from her face Addison leaned over her and softly kissed her goodbye. Jotting a quick note and leaving it on the bedside table Addison left for the hospital. With a smile on her face, and thoughts of coming home already on her mind Addison got on the elevator and pressed down. Lost in thought about the elevator ride the night before Addison didn't hear the voice behind her.

"I am telling you Addison Montgomery, Izzie Stevens is mine, and I don't share well."


	9. Chapter 9

One Moment 9

Long smooth legs, soft as satin skin, the feeling of silken hair tickling my thighs…."So how is my patient this morning Addie?" Derek's voice was all it took to shake Addison out of the haze she was in. "I'm sorry, what was that? Oh, Izzie.. She is fine Derek. I left her at the hotel to get some more rest. I would think by tomorrow she should be okay to come back." Over Derek's shoulder, Addison saw Meredith Grey approaching and her mind started in, 'I will not hug her again, I will not hug her again, though.. she is one of Izzie's best friends.. Okay I will hug her, I will hug her again'. Focusing back on Derek she realized he was waiting for some type of answer from her. "Sorry Derek, I have so much on my mind, what was that again?"

" What is wrong with you Addie? I simply said I want to check Izzie again in the morning before she started…" And then there she was, Meredith Grey. Once again, Derek was forgotten about as Addison tried to greet Meredith. "Hey Meredith! It is so great to see you again," giving Meredith a quick hug, Addison continued. " I hear you and Derek have once again worked things out. Living together now? That's, well that's great." Meredith, looking from Addison to Derek, who just shrugged his shoulders, responded, "Yeah, we are living together now. It is nice to see you back Addison, will you be staying long? I mean, well.. How is Izzie?" "Fantastic, she is just so…umm, like I was telling Derek she is doing better. Should be fine by tomorrow." "Great, good to hear, Derek are you ready to go? Sorry Addison, we have been on all night and I am ready for bed." "Mmm, bed, yeah." Addison's mind was filled with who was in her bed. "Bed does sound good. Okay, see you two when I see you" Giving his ex-wife one last odd look, Derek once again repeated, " I mean it Addie, I need to check on Izzie before she is allowed to start work tomorrow." "Okay okay Derek, I am a doctor myself you know, but I will be sure to have her here early for you to exam."

"What was that?" Meredith asked Derek as they got in the elevator. " I don't know, but if I didn't know better I would say there is something going on between the two of them. Don't give me that look Mere, I am telling you, when I went to check on Izzie yesterday I walked in on something." "Derek, please. Addison just got back yesterday. How could anything be going on? You know, I am going to go over to that hotel and visit Izzie for a few minutes, I will meet you at home, okay?" "Okay, tell Izzie I need to see her first thing in the morning though before she can return to work. I am not too sure that penetrated Addison's brain. See you in a while."

As Izzie stretched her arm across the bed she woke up realizing she was alone. 'I should have gotten up with her,' Izzie thought as she looked around the now empty hotel room. Seeing the note on the bedside table, Izzie smiled and started to read it….

_Good morning sweetheart, I didn't want to wake you. Please rest today and be sure to eat. I will be home as early as possible. Last night was wonderful, I love you, Addison._

"I love you too Iz, and last night was not wonderful, not for me anyways." "Denny?" Looking at the end of the bed, there he stood, he was back again." Denny, you were here last night, watching us? Why? Why are you still here? Please, I have asked you to go. You need to go Denny, please." Izzie pleaded.

"Come on Iz, you don't want me to go, we both know that. You are fooling yourself with Dr. Montgomery, it will only be a matter of time before she moves on to someone else. You know her track record, hell when she ran out of men here she moved to another state. But not me Iz, I am here..for you. I'm not going anywhere, you can ask me over and over to leave, I won't."

"Denny, it isn't like that. I have loved Addison all along, almost from day one, and her me. When we did realize how we both felt, well it was a case of bad timing and stubbornness. That isn't going to happen again. Addison came back to Seattle for me, she still loves me, and Denny I am sorry, I still love her. I always have. I thought I could move on with you, I thought your strength and love would be enough to help me forget her." Izzie hated saying the words that were sure to hurt Denny, but he needed to know. She was going to be with Addison, he needed to move on.

"You were going to marry me, and now you want me to believe that you were just trying to get over her? Iz, I just can't believe that. You pushed me to fight, for you. You wanted me to fight when I was ready to let go, for you. Well I did fight, I still am fighting, for you. I am not leaving Iz, not while there is a chance you are going to get your heart broken and realize that you made a mistake. Because let me tell you Iz, once I do leave, it will be for good. I won't be able to come back again."

"Denny, you have to let me be, you have to let us be. Please, I know I asked you to fight for me once, but I am not asking now. I will always carry love for you Denny, but my heart belongs to her and my heart is safe with Addison, please believe that. She is who I want to be with Denny, don't you want that for me?" Izzie could barely get the last few words out between the tears that had started falling.

"Oh Iz," Denny replied with a crocked grin and tears rolling down his own cheeks, "I do want that for you, but until I know for sure, without a doubt, I am not leaving. I'll be seeing you soon." With that said Denny faded away, leaving a sobbing Izzie still in the bed she and Addison had spent the night together in. That is where she was when she realized there was someone knocking at the door. Taking a few minutes to wipe her face and pull all her clothing back on, Izzie slowly opened the door to find Meredith on the other side. "Izzie, what have you been doing? I have been out here for awhile. Were you sleeping, cause I thought I heard talking and you don't look so great. Should I call Derek?" Meredith went on as she entered the room. "Why do you look like you have been crying? Izzie what is going on with you?" Not being able to get in a word Izzie just stood there and let Meredith ramble on until she heard this, " well you aren't staying here any longer. Come on, get your things. I am taking you home now."

"No! I mean no Mere, really I am fine here. Actually, I want to stay here. It is quiet, and really it is only for another night. I will be back at work tomorrow." "Right, well Derek wants to be able to check you over before you start work again, so it would be easier for you to come home, he could just do it there." Meredith replied logically, not understanding why her friend would want to stay in a hotel room rather than at her own house. Looking around the room, Meredith noticed the bed, it was a mess. Then the couch, there was no evidence of anyone sleeping there. "Oh Izzie, please tell me Derek isn't right.. Tell me there isn't something going on with you and Addison?"

Like a deer in headlights, Izzie just stood there looking at her friend. She didn't know what to say, she had no problems telling everyone, but what about Addison? What would Addison want? "Want to get some coffee brought up here? I haven't had any and I can see you didn't bring me any. You know, I would have thought you would have. You know I need my coffee fix in the morning." Izzie tried to change the subject, hoping Meredith would fall for it. She didn't. "Okay Iz, so you aren't talking.. For now. As for the coffee, no I can't stay, I want to get home to Derek. I just wanted to stop in and check on you. So, since you are staying here again, I guess I will see you tomorrow at the hospital. Just remember, Derek needs to see you first." As Meredith headed for the door, Izzie was thankful that her friend hadn't prodded anymore. "Okay Mer, tell Derek I will be in early to see him. Thanks for coming by. See you tomorrow." Closing the door behind her friend Izzie blew out a sigh of relief.

"So how was your first day back Addison? I know if felt good knowing you were here. Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk with you earlier, busy busy day." Addison put down her last chart of the day and turned into the offered hug, "Hi Richard, it is wonderful being back. I forgot how quickly time can pass by here, I am just on my way out." 'and into someone's arms I hope' Addison added to herself. "Well, don't let me stop you, we will set up a time tomorrow to sit down and go over a few things." Already heading to the elevator Addison turned and answered, "Sounds good Richard, I will see you tomorrow then."

Driving a bit faster than normal, Addison made it to the hotel in great time and before she knew it she was opening her room door. On the chance that Izzie was sleeping she softly closed the door behind her and turned to see where Izzie was. There just inches away from her was Izzie, "First this" and Izzie hungrily kissed Addison, letting all the love she felt for the red head flow from her until the attending was weak in the knees and pulling away for breath. "Second, I missed you today, and third" Izzie paused and looked away from Addison for a brief moment before looking back into loving blue eyes that reassured her all would be fine, "we need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

One Moment 10

Addison was still trying to catch her breath from the kiss she had been greeted with when the four words Izzie had just spoken registered in her mind, "we need to talk".

Instantly the elation of coming home to Izzie was replaced with fear, did Izzie regret last night? Had she realized she wasn't in love with Addison? Looking at Izzie Addison saw just how upset and nervous the young blonde was, she had lowered her head, her fingers fiddling with the buttons of Addison's jacket, breathing ragged as if she were holding back tears. Wanting to calm Izzie, Addison pushed her own emotions aside, took a deep breath, placed her fingers under Izzie's chin forcing the blonde to meet her eyes. Seeing the tears already beginning to fall, Addison took Izzie in her arms. "Shhh baby, it is going to be okay.. Whatever it is just tell me, it will be okay, I promise." Silently praying she was right, Addison led Izzie to over to the couch. Still holding the younger woman Addison drew in another breath and prepared herself for the worst. "What is it Izzie? Tell me what has you so upset?"

"Denny. Addison it is about Denny." Relieved that Izzie's head was tucked under hers and unable to see her reaction, Addison closed her eyes. Denny, the man Izzie had turned to, the man she was going to marry, the man who died and sent Izzie into a downward spiral that no one thought she would come out of. Denny, the dead man Izzie was talking to the other day after passing out. Was she about to lose Izzie again, only this time to memories of a dead man? Bracing herself, Addison asked, "What about Denny Izzie?" Naomi had said she would be chasing a ghost by coming back to Seattle, Addison could never have guessed how accurate that statement was about to become.

Blowing out a shaking breath, Izzie turned her head up to look at Addison. "He came back, a few weeks ago. I was with a heart patient and then there he was. At first I thought I was just imagining him but, he talks to me, I can talk to him. I can touch him, he can touch me, it is like he is real, still alive. I was lonely, I let it happen Addison. I never imagined you would come back, and even if you did I didn't think you would still love me." As Addison listened, she felt her heart start hammering in her chest. Not trusting her voice she let Izzie continue. " We had sex. A lot of sex, all the time, sex." Addison felt herself start to shake, but still she remained silent. " I was growing tired of it though, I wanted it to end, I wanted him to leave. But he wouldn't. Then you were here, standing in front of me. You came back, and you still loved me as I loved you. I told him again, he needed to leave, I asked him to leave. I told him it was you I loved. I thought he was gone, finally moved on. He wasn't. He was here last night, he was here this morning after you left. Telling me you would hurt me, you would tire of me, move on to someone else. That he wasn't leaving until he knew there was no chance for he and I…" As Izzie finished she turned once again to Addison. " I am not crazy, he is real. But you have to know, it is you I want, it is you I love Addison, please believe me?" The last few words were a whispered plea straight to Addison's heart.

Looking into eyes that held her future, eyes that were pleading for her to believe. Addison did the only thing she could do. Brushing tears away from Izzie's face, she captured the blonde's face with her hands and kissed her. At first her lips were feather light on Izzie's, just brushing them softly. Slowly the kiss deepened as Addison ran her tongue over Izzie's lips and into the warmth of the blonde's mouth. Two tongues met and stroked each other, causing moans from both women. Izzie held onto Addison as if she were drowning, wrapping her arms around the attending pulling her closer until there was no room between them. Pulling away just enough to look into the brown eyes she loved Addison whispered the words Izzie's heart needed to hear, " I love you, and I believe you. You aren't alone with this anymore, I am not going to leave you again, I promise you." Sealing her promise with another kiss, Addison shifted their position so that they were laying on the couch with Izzie cradled above in her arms. Both women so emotionally drained they drifted off together, unaware they were being watched.

With tears running down his rugged face Denny was frozen after seeing and feeling the love that flowed between Izzie and Addison. Slowly sitting in one of the chairs he continued to silently watch them sleep, knowing what he needed to do.

A short while later Addison started to wake up. Turning her head to the table to see the time she instead was shocked to see Denny sitting in one of the chairs looking into her eyes. "Hey Doc" he whispered, "sorry to surprise you, I was hoping it would be you who woke first." Seeing Addison begin to respond, Denny shook his head. " Please, let me talk." At Addison's nod Denny continued, " I wanted to fight you for her you know. I can't, I see that now. I would lose. She loves you Addison, and I know now that you love her, but hear me. The love she gives you, you treasure every moment of it. Don't ever take her for granted. Show her your love for her every chance you get, don't let a day go by without telling her you love her. Protect her Addison, she is a brave woman, but she will need protecting at times. That is your job now. I am leaving her to you, don't ever give me reason to regret that, not that I think you will." Denny started to rise from the chair and walked towards the couch, instinctively Addison tightened her hold on Izzie. "Don't worry Addison, I just want one moment to say goodbye." As he reached out to stroke Izzie's blonde hair Addison finally whispered, "She will be safe and always loved with me Denny." Acknowledging her words with a nod Denny disappeared, for the last time.

Addison was still awake thinking about everything Denny had said when she felt Izzie begin to stir. Smiling she felt the blonde snuggle her face into her neck, then moan as she felt lips and tongue against her skin. Thoughts of Denny quickly left her as the assault on her skin attempted drifted lower. "Remind me why you are still completely dressed including your jacket Addison?" Izzie growled, frustrated at the layers of clothing blocking her from the body below her. "Well, that would be your fault. You wouldn't let me even get my jacket off before we had to talk." Addison laughed at the appalled look on Izzie's face. "Well fine then," raising herself off the attending "get undressed Montgomery." Wanting nothing more than what was being offered to her, Addison knew she had to tell Izzie about Denny before letting anything else happen.

Sitting up on the couch Addison reached up for Izzie's hand and pulled her back so she was sitting next to Addison. Seeing the serious look on Addison's face, Izzie panicked, "You don't want me anymore do you? You don't believe me? You think I am crazy right?"

"Izzie, Iz… shhh, listen to me for a minute. Of course I still want you, you just might be a little crazy, but in a good way baby." Addison emphasized just what she meant with the raise of an eyebrow making Izzie relax and giggle a bit. "Izzie, Denny was here tonight." Seeing the panic back on the blonde's face, Addison quickly continued. "It was okay, he was saying goodbye Izzie. He just needed to know that you would be safe, and that our love was real, he knows it is now. He won't be back anymore." Giving Izzie a moment to take it all in, Addison waited before asking the question that was scaring her the most. "Are you going to be okay with him gone Izzie?"

With tears brimming her eyes Izzie answered, "Oh, Addison. You are all I want. Of course I will be okay. I will always miss Denny, but you are my love, my heart. I love you Addison Forbes-Montgomery." Starting with Addison's jacket, Izzie began undressing the attending while pushing her back onto the couch to show her just how much she was loved.

Before giving herself over to the blonde's attentions fully, Addison thought back to her last night in LA when she in one moment realized where her heart belonged. Feeling Izzie's tongue glide down her stomach, she let herself go… ready for a lifetime of moments.


End file.
